The Prince Huntsman
by Aratte
Summary: Kini ia pemburu. Ia merunduk, ia memburu, ia membunuh. Target di depan mata bergeming membatu. Namun sang pemburu gamang dengan lutut tertekuk. /RivaMika /Untuk Meramaikan Event Levi Movie Fest 2015


Disclaimers: _Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime._ _Snow White and the Huntsman is a dark fantasy action-adventure film based on the fairy tale "Snow White" by the Brothers Grimm. This is only a work of_ _fan_ _fiction, solely a NOT-FOR-PROFIT fan work._

Summary: Kini ia pemburu. Ia merunduk, ia memburu, ia membunuh. Target di depan mata bergeming membatu. Namun sang pemburu gamang dengan lutut tertekuk

/Untuk Meramaikan Event Levi Movie Fest 2015

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy, poetry, crossover SnK dan Film Snow White and The Huntsman

[Levi Movie Fest] Tema, Prompt: Fantasy - Snow White and The Huntsman (untuk tanggal 20 Desember 2015)

Relationship: Levi/Mikasa

Catatan: sesuai prompt, adegan terinspirasi dari filmnya. Ratu Ravenna, tokoh dari film tersebut, muncul di fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

"The Prince Huntsman" by Aratte

.

.

.

.

.

Lanskap berselimut salju,

dengan kastil tertutup belantara

Pada taman kastil adalah sang ratu,

dengan bayi mungil pada dondangan bertahkta.

.

Pada koridor sunyi ia mendengar langkah wanita. Gesek jubah serat bulu angsa pada bebatu. Mahkota berkerlap memendar titik-titik cahaya. Pada lengannya ia menggendong bayi mungil lugu.

Kepala pelayan berdiri dengan nampan dan air mawar putih. Ia membawa seorang anak lelaki tiri bersamanya. Anak yang tampak dingin namun pemerhati. Pelayan itu bertanya, "Siapa namanya, Yang Mulia?"

Sang ratu menjawab, "Ia punya nama kecil dan nama keluarga. Dari titisan darah Asia-ku maka ia bernama Mikasa, dan dari Yang Mulia Raja maka ia bermarga Ackerman. Mikasa Ackerman. Namun aku ingin memberinya nama panggilan Putri Salju."

"Kenapa?"

.

Salju

Putih

Taman istana terbenam salju

Gagak hitam terbang melintas bebatu

Butiran es meleleh di bawah alas kasut sang ratu

Ratu menatap salju menyerpih pada bunga-bungaan dan dedaun

Mereka semua layu terkecuali satu

Sekuntum mawar merah tumbuh di bawah titik beku

Ratu yang terpesona mengulur jari untuk menyentuh

Ia tertusuk

Darah menetes jatuh

.

Darah menetes-netes dari jari sang ratu sembari ia mengelus janin dalam rahim. Kemudian, seolah-olah turun ilham kepadanya.

.

Merah, putih

Darah, salju

Sebab merah tampak begitu kontras dengan putih

Ratu pun berandai ia memiliki seorang putri

.

"Aku menginginkan seorang putri dengan kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah darah, surai sehitam sayap gagak, dan ia akan menjadi kuat setangguh mawar berselimut duri itu."

Kepala pelayan tampak takjub, dan ia menepuk punggung anak tirinya. "Levi, kau pun harus menjaga sang putri!"

Levi, Anak pelayan lelaki itu, mengangguk, dan mencoba mengingat.

Kelak saat anak pelayan itu tumbuh dewasa, mereka dewasa bersama, dan mereka tak pernah tahu.

.

Yang satu adalah anak yang diinginkan

Satunya lagi anak yang tidak diinginkan

.

Putri Salju baru menginjak usia tiga dan seluruh rakyat menyenanginya.

Saat itu si anak pelayan ingin melihat perayaan ulang tahun. Namun ayah tirinya melarang keras bahkan memukul.

"Kau tak pernah boleh menampakkan dirimu di hadapan raja maupun sang putri! Ini kesepakatan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Suatu hari kau akan tahu."

.

Bayi bertumbuh

.

Putri Salju tumbuh menjadi perempuan mungil bergaun lapis zirah dan pandai berpedang. Ia menyukai musim dingin. Ia gemar mengenakan lilitan syal merah untuk menghalau dingin. Seringkali ia berwajah datar dan dingin, namun semua orang tahu ia berhati hangat.

Saat Putri Salju berjalan-jalan sendirian, anak pelayan itu selalu mengawasi di balik sesemak.

.

Remaja, dewasa, tua

.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengawasiku di balik semak itu namun tak pernah keluar?" Putri Salju usia empatbelas menyapa si anak pelayan.

Saat itu Putri Salju sedang berlatih anggar di taman sendirian, dan Levi seperti biasa mengamati.

Levi tergugu pada awalnya, namun ia menjawab, "Aku diminta melindungi, Tuan Putri."

"Aku sudah kuat," jawab sang putri datar, membenam separuh wajah di balik syal merahnya. "Tapi terima kasih."

Anak pelayan mendengus. "Kalau kau memang kuat, kenapa aku diminta melindungimu?"

"Mungkin karena kita sama-sama kuat, dan kita harus bertemu untuk saling melindungi atau melindungi sesuatu."

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka tersenyum bersama-sama.

Untuk terakhir kalinya pula mereka saling berbicara.

Si kepala pelayan mengurung Levi selama seminggu karena dianggap menentang aturan.

.

Kemudian mati

.

Kala itu musim dingin. Salju putih menyelimut taman namun tak tampak mawar merah bertumbuh.

Pepohon dan tetumbuhan seolah meredup dalam duka.

Putri Salju menangisi kepergian ibunda.

Tangisnya yang tidak pernah Levi lupa.

.

Saat itu Levi sudah menginjak usia dewasa. Kepala pelayan wafat setahun silam dan meninggalkan hanya sepucuk surat, yang ia minta Levi membaca ketika siap. Tugasnya telah selesai. Sebagai anak pelayan kini ia siap pergi meninggalkan istana.

Di dalam suratnya, sang ayah tiri menulis doa dan pengakuan. Pada akhir surat ia menulis apa yang harus Levi tahu:

Nama aslimu adalah Levi Ackerman

Levi sudah menebak.

.

Sedarah

atau

bukan sedarah,

namun satu

.

Levi tak mengucap selamat tinggal saat ia pergi meninggalkan istana.

Yang ia tahu, adik semarganya dijamin hidup bahagia. Tangguh dan siap duduk bermahkota.

Yang ia tak tahu, seorang wanita datang pada musim dingin saat mawar berhenti bermekaran. Wanita ini akan merebut takhta ayah kandungnya dan menjatuhkan Putri Salju.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk tentang istana berlalu

Ia menjadi nyata

.

Levi mendengar jerit minta tolong di pagi hari. Pagi dengan tiupan angin dingin mencambuk pepohon dan gubuk kecil. Levi berguling dengan kepala berdenyut akibat arak semalam.

Ia melompat bangun, menahan sempoyongan, menenteng dua pedang dan sebilah kapak. Ia berlari kencang menerobos hutan.

Seorang perempuan sedang bersitegang dengan ksatria berbadan gempal. Perempuan itu tersudut. Levi tidak menunggu untuk melempar kapak tepat ke samping telinga ksatria. Kapak menancap pohon.

"Sentuh dia dan kepalamu melayang," gertak Levi.

Ksatria terkekeh. "Arak membuatmu sok pahlawan, Pemburu Boncel?"

"Tidak sepahlawan yang kau kira karena akan kuludahi tengkorakmu setelah ini."

Ksatria itu murka. Ia mencabut kapak Levi dari pohon. Kapak tajam itu melayang, Levi menghindar.

"Riwayatmu berakhir di sini, Boncel."

Ksatria urakan menyeringai jahat, maju menyerang dengan kapak besar. Levi harus bertarung dengan pusing kepala karena arak. Ia lebih kecil dan ligat menghindar, namun tak dapat menepis sabetan di ujung lengan. Levi tidak meringis sedikit pun. Ia tidak menyerang. Ia terus menghindar.

Perempuan yang ia tolong menjerit.

Ksatria menyudutkan Levi di antara pepohon. Kapak besarnya terayun. Levi menghindar tepat waktu. Kapak itu menancap di batang pohon. Hanya ketika itu sang ksatria sadar Levi telah menjebaknya.

Levi berdiri di belakang dengan dua pedang berayun. Terlalu cepat berayun si perempuan tidak bisa melihat. Pakaian yang melilit punggung ksatria telah menyerpih. Si perempuan menutup mata takut melihat pembunuhan.

Bukan memenggal, Levi memutar pedang. Hulu pedang ia pukulkan ke leher si ksatria. Pria badan besar itu pingsan.

Levi merogoh kantong celana ksatria untuk mencuri dompet. Perempuan yang ia tolong menatap kagum. Kagum dengan kekuatan serta ketampanan.

"Terima kasih. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalas," kata perempuan itu. "Bila aku harus–" dan ia bermaksud buka pakaian.

Levi menyarung pedang dan pergi. "Tidak perlu karena aku terlalu pusing untuk menggarap siapapun."

Perempuan itu mengikuti Levi sejak saat itu, dan bukan hanya satu perempuan. Pernahkah kau dengar cerita bahwa raja di suatu negeri dengan musim dingin terlama sangat mudah memikat wanita? Darahnya mewarisi Levi.

Ia pengeran terasing. Ia terlahir dari persetubuhan dua insan berbeda status. Ia dibuang, hendak dibunuh kemudian disembunyikan kepala pelayan. Ia pergi jauh dan memilih lupa.

Kini ia pemburu.

.

Levi

Pemburu

Ia merunduk, ia memburu, ia membunuh

Ia tak kenal kalah dalam beradu

Hanya dalam mimpi kau dapat lihat ia takhluk

.

Namun mimpi tentang istana selalu menghantui.

Kehebatan Levi dikisahkan dari mulut ke mulut, bisik-bisik tetangga, dan angin dingin yang mengempas keras hingga ke utara. Ke istana yang ia ingin ia kubur di antara sesalju.

Ratu penguasa istana itu menginginkan Levi hadir. Hadir sebagai pemburu, bukan sebagai pangeran.

Ratu yang lalim, yang desas-desus buruk mengudara ia telah memutus keturunan sang raja dengan berkuasa sendiri. Levi dipaksa untuk menyentakkan ingatannya kembali, walau ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi.

Maka, dengan paksaan dan sejumlah pengawal ratu yang menggiring Levi keluar dari gubuk, Levi kembali ke istana itu.

Ia dikawal melangkah melewati pepohon di taman istana. Taman yang bahkan lebih buruk dari wujud istana dalam mimpinya. Levi mencari sesemak tempat ia mengawasi sang putri. Ia tak bisa menemukan apa pun. Semak itu, maupun Putri Salju

Di ruang takhta, sang ratu menggema suaranya. "Kudengar kau pemburu terhebat di seluruh negeri."

"Yeah." Levi bernada sarkastik. "Dan kau adalah?"

Pengawal mengacung tombak kepada Levi. Sang ratu jahat mengangkat tangan.

"Aku ingin kau menangkap tawananku yang kabur," pinta sang ratu.

Levi memutar mata. "Kroni-kronimu ini tak becus menangkapnya–"

Levi dipukul, dibuat membungkuk, berlutut di hadapan ratu.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara tidak sopan, kau mati."

"Oh, bunuh aku."

Sang ratu mengangkat dagu, membawa jejarinya menyentuh wajah sang pemburu. Ia penyihir, dan ia bisa melihat Levi. Ia berbisik lekat, "Aku akan berhati-hati jika aku menjadi kau, Pangeran."

Levi diam.

Ratu melepaskannya. "Tawananku kabur ke Hutan Kegelapan."

Levi berdiri. "Oh, laki-lakimu itu pasti sudah mati."

"Dia perempuan."

Levi hanya menatap.

"Kudengar kepiawaianmu sebagai pemburu dan kau punya kekuatan di hutan itu. Kau mengenal baik daerahnya."

"Karena aku sangat mengenal baik aku yakin tawananmu sudah mati."

"Kalau begitu cari mayatnya yang masih segar dan bawa kemari."

Mata Levi menyipit. "Aku baru tahu ada seorang ratu mendambakan mayat segar."

"Lakukan dan kuberi kau hadiah."

"Uang tidak berarti untukku."

Sang ratu berjalan mendekat. "Apa yang kau mau, Pangeranku."

"Aku bukan pangeranmu, dan aku tahu kau tak mungkin menawariku takhta yang menjadi hakku."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa mengangkatmu jadi rajaku dan kau mengambil alih istanamu kembali." Ratu tersenyum tipis. "Namun itu hanya terjadi bila kau bawa tawananku kemari."

Levi menatap.

"Karena ia adalah orang yang merenggut hakmu."

.

Yang satu adalah anak yang diinginkan

Satunya lagi anak yang tidak diinginkan

.

Levi menerima misi sang ratu bukan untuk menuntut balas, bukan untuk kembali merengkuh hak miliknya.

Sebab ia tak pernah mengingkari janji–

.

Hutan kegelapan

Kelam dan terbaik untuk kematian

Pangkal pokok gigantis

Hewan-hewan buas mistis

Suara-suara mengerikan di antara belukar

Jejamur besar menguap serbuk halusinasi yang menjalar

.

"Ikuti aku dan jangan dengarkan suara-suara."

Levi menggiring pengawal ratu dengan tiap-tiap langkah pada semak berduri dan akar-akaran tebal yang dapat hidup memerangkap. Ia menapak pada batu licin di antara kolam lumpur yang menghisap, menyuruh mereka mengikuti, sampai akhirnya menjadi sangat sulit diikuti.

Satu per satu dari mereka berjatuhan.

Levi terus berjalan, tahu arahnya, tahu dari penciumannya yang terlatih. Tawanan ratu meninggalkan jejak yang halus namun aromanya tidak menipu. Levi samar-samar melihat syal merahnya melambai.

Panah berduri itu melesat tepat ke arahnya. Levi menangkap panah itu dengan tangan kosong.

Pengawal ratu terkejut.

Pemanah mereka adalah seorang putri.

Putri dengan kulit seputih salju, helai rambut sehitam sayap gagak, bibir semerah darah. Kekuatan laksana mawar berduri. Ia bayi yang bertumbuh sesuai dengan keinginan ibundanya dan Levi menjadi saksi.

.

Levi

Pemburu

Ia merunduk, ia mengangkat busur

Target di depan mata bergeming membatu

Namun sang pemburu gamang dengan lutut tertekuk

.

"Itu dia! Putri Salju!" pekik pengawal ratu, mengejar namun kalang kabut.

Mikasa putar arah, berlari karena kehabisan panah. Ia terluka. Darahnya menjejak tanah berkerak.

Levi masih diam, diam tercenung memegangi satu anak panahnya.

"Bunuh dia, Pemburu!"

"Kejar dia!"

Levi menembak.

Menembak kepala pengawal terdekat.

.

–Janji sejak masa kecil yang tak lekang oleh waktu

yaitu melindungi

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
